The invention relates to a projection system. The invention also relates to a method to project images.
Projection systems are known in the art to display images of all kinds.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a projection system, which has more possibilities and which can have more user interactivity possibilities.
To this end a projection system according to the invention provides the features of claim 1. The invention is based on the insight that the ceiling can be perfectly used as a projection screen. For example in a bedroom the ceiling space is a natural receptor for the gaze whilst a person lies in bed. Could an enrichment of the ceiling""s image, via projection, enhance the activities of rest, reflection, imagination and creative pro-activity within the bedroom? In order to stimulate rest and reflection using projections, the content has to be chosen carefully. For example is it possible that the images could evolve gradually over time, changing according to the time you view it, the time of the year or the nature of activity in bed. A further insight is that nowadays users want to be in control of the apparatuses they use and with the projection system according to the invention these possibilities are given.
Embodiments of the invention comprise the features as described in the dependent claims.